TRAP
by Ela JungShim
Summary: An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION. "TRAP". Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin). Rate : M for Mature and MESUM!. Length : 1 of 2. Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi. Warn : NC-21! Explicit Content! Vulgar language! TYPO's!. I already warn you, so, read at your own risk!.


.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

 **"TRAP"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : M for Mature and MESUM!

 **Length** : 1 of 2

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

 **Warn** : NC-21! Explicit Content! Vulgar language! TYPO's!

I already warn you, so, read at your own risk!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulaaaaanggg." ucap Changmin ketika memasuki rumah mereka.

Baru saja ia selesai melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu, ia harus langsung terdorong ke belakang karena merasakan terjangan kuat pada tubuhnya. "Ugh!" keluhnya saat tubuhnya terbentur pintu di belakangnya.

"Chyamitaaannn~!"

"Chullie hyung! Ugh! Lepaskan aku!" berontak Changmin ketika mendapati kakak lelakinya itu yang ternyata menerjang dirinya begitu kuat. Tak hanya menerjang dan memeluk, kakak lelakinya itu sekarang malah mencubiti pipinya! Menyebalkan! "Hung(hyung)! Heppasshh(lepas)!"

"Aigooooo~ Chyamitan-ku yang imut dan lucu ini sekarang sudah besar ya. Hari ini sudah memasuki masa SMA. Aku terharu. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah tadi? Ada yang mengusilimu? Aish, pasti banyak yang tak tahan untuk tak mengganggu anak semanis dirimu, Chyamitan. Bilang pada hyung! Nanti akan hyung hajar orang yang berani mengganggumu! Oh! Dan adakah yeoja yang menarik perhatianmu-"

"Heenim, jangan nyerocos di pintu begitu. Apa kau tak kasihan pada adikmu itu?"

 **Degg!**

Tubuh Changmin serasa membeku. Suara itu... ia sangat mengenalinya..

"Yunroboong! Apa maksudmu, hah? Chyamitan-ku yang imut ini harus diperhatikan dengan ekstra!"

Jung Yunho, atau yang biasa dit panggil Yunroobong oleh kakak lelakinya itu, adalah teman satu kampus hyungnya. Tampan, tinggi, dengan tubuh berisi, harusnya ia tipe yang Changmin kagumi. Namun tidak. Setiap kali ia melihat Jung Yunho, selalu ada aura menyeramkan yang ia rasakan menguar dari lelaki itu. Suara rendahnya yang tertangkap telinganya mampu membuat tubuhnya terdiam kaku. Dan lagi, entah mengapa, tatapan tajam pria itu selalu sukses membuat insting waspada dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan menjauh dari sekitar laki-laki itu.

Dan namja yang membuat tubuhnya kaku itu kini menyeringai penuh makna ke arahnya. "Aaaah,. di perhatikan dengan ekstra ya, hmmm.."

Bulu kuduk Changmin langsung meremang. Suara bass rendah dengan tatapan tajam dan seringaian itu...

"H-hyunh, a-aku lelah sekali hari ini. A-aku langsung istirahat di kamar ya." pamitnya terburu-buru. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan hyung-nya. Melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak sepatu.

Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Dari balik punggungnya, dapat ia rasakan tatapan tajam Yunho mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

Dengan langkah lebar dan tergesa, ia cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama berada dalam kungkungan tatapan mengerikan dan berbahaya dari seorang Jung Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh? Apa hyung bilang tadi?"

"Chyamitaaannnn! Maafkan hyung yang harus pergi meninggalkanmu iniiiiii..." rengek Heechul yang kini memeluk erat tubuhnya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, hyung hanya akan pergi dua hari saja. Dan hyung juga sudah menelepon Yunho agar menginap disini untuk menemamimu selama hyung pergi keluar kota, oke?"

"A-aku sudah besar hyung! Ti-tidak perlu ada yang menjagaku meskipun aku sendirian dirumah." tolak Changmin dengan keras. Tidak masalah bagi dirinya jika sendirian di rumah. Tapi malah akan jadi masalah besar jika ia dirumah berdua dengan Jung Yunho! Membayangkan ia harus berduaan dengan lelaki beraura mengerikan itu...hiiiiiii!

"Tidak bisa begitu Chyamitan. Kau masih enam belas tahun. Appa dan Umma sedang menunggui haraboji yang sakit di Mokpo selama satu minggu. Hyung ada acara kampus di luar kota selama dua hari. Tentu saja hyung akan sangat cemas kalau tak ada orang yang hyung percaya untuk menemani dan menjagamu di rumah!"

"Tapi hyung...!"

"Heenim benar, Changmin-ah."

 **Degg!**

"Belakangan ini banyak pencuri yang tak segan melukai pemilik rumah. Jadi akan sangat berbahaya jika meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah."

"Yunroboong! Untunglah kau sudah datang! Aku jadi tenang kalau begini." ucap Heechul penuh kelegaan. Tak menyadari raut wajah adiknya yang agak memucat, dan tatapan penuh makna yang dilemparkan Yunho ke Changmin. Heechul kemudian meraih koper yang sudah ia siapkan. Memeluk erat adik kesayangannya, ia pun berpamitan dan langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Changmin yang kini hanya berduaan dengan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Seringai berbahaya itu kembali muncul, dan tubuh Changmin tersentak.

"Changmin-ah, bau sedap apa ini? Apa kau memasak sesuatu?"

"A-ah. I-iya. A-aku membuat spaghetti carbonara untuk makan malam hari ini. Baru saja jadi." jawabnya gugup.

"Pas sekali. Aku belum makan malam." ucap Yunho yang langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi makan. "Aku boleh minta satu porsi kan?"

"A-ah. Te-tentu saja boleh Yunho-ssi. A-akan aku ambilkan. Tunggu sebentar."

Melihat Changmin yang terbata dan panik, Yunho tersenyum puas. Tatapan tajamnya tak sekejap pun meninggalkan siluet yang bergerak di dapur.

"A-ah, untungnya ada Yunho-hyung. Tadi aku membuat spaghetti agak banyak karena untuk porsiku dan Chullie-hyung.." mulai Changmin berbasa-basi demi menghancurkan keheningan yang terasa begitu menyesakkan baginya. Apalagi di tambah dengan sorotan tajam yang bisa ia rasakan dari balik punggungnya...

"Tapi nafsu makanmu kan besar, Changmin. Kalau mau pun, kau pasti bisa menghabiskan semua spaghetti yang kau buat ini kan?"

"Umh... err.. benar juga sih...haha.. " kikuk Changmin yang langsung mati gaya.

 _'Aigoooo! Chullie-hyung! Tega sekali kau meninggalkan adikmu yang manis ini dengan Jung-aneh-Yunho! T^T'_

'Aish, sudahlah. Tinggal berikan spaghetti, makan bersama, lalu tidur. Oke.'

"Yunho-hyung, ini spaghetti-HYAAAA!"

"Ugh!"

Changmin yang tengah membawa dua piring berisikan spaghetti, berjalan ke arah Yunho dan akan meletakkan piring itu di meja. Namun kakinya tersandung sesuatu, membuatnya oleng dan berakhir dengan...ia menumpahkan spaghetti itu di pangkuan Yunho!

"Ah! Mian! Mianhae Yunho-hyung! A-aku tak sengaja!" panik Changmin yang langsung bersingsut ke arah Yunho. Ia bersimpuh di depan Yunho dan tangannya dengan sigap membersihkan kekacauannya, dengan bibir yang terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Eh?"

Namun kegiatannya tergenti saat ada tangan yang menangkup pipinya. Ada jemari yang mengoleskan sesuatu di ujung bibirnya, dan memaksanya mendongakkan kepala.

 **Ckrek! Ckrek**!

Changmin hanya sanggup terbengong saat yang ia dapati adalah kilatan blitz.

Changmin berkedip.

Di kedipan berikutnya, ia langsung tersentak.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" tuntut Changmin sambil menjauh, dan menyeka ujung bibirnya. Cream sauce dari spaghetti carbonara-nya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Hmmm, menurutmu ini apa?' tanya balik Yunho, yang membalikkan layar ponsel touchscreennya-dan sukses membuat sepasang mata bambi itu melotot tak percaya.

Di layar ponsel pintar itu, terpampang foto dirinya dengan ekspresi sayu. Mendongak ke atas, dengan bibir setengah terbuka...dengan ujung bibirmya terdapat lelehan cairan berwarna putih susu.

Yang membuat Changmin makin jantungan adalah karena disana terlihat jelas kalau posisi tubuhnya tepat berada di antara sepasang paha kekar lelaki! Dengan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada kedua paha tersebut dan wajah yang posisinya sungguh berdekatan dengan bagian selangkangan... Secara keseluruhan, jika ada yang melihat foto itu, pasti berpikiran kalau ia tengah memberikan blowjob pada seorang lelaki!

"Ha-hapus! Hyung! Hapus foto itu sekarang juga!" seru Changmin yang panik setengah mati. Tangannya yang panjang menggapai-gapai ke arah Yunho untuk merebut ponsel yang berisikan foto laknat tersebut.

Namun Yunho sudah mengantisipasi reaksi Changmin. Ia langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan tangan Changmin.

"Tidak mau. Ini foto penting. Kalau kau tak ingin foto ini kusebar, maka kau harus menuruti perintahku." ucap Yunho santai dengan raut wajah sadis tersemat di wajahnya.

"Ja-jangan harap!" bantah Changmin tak terima.

Namja bertubuh kurus semampai itu berdiri dan bersiap menerjang Yunho. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mendapatkan ponsel Yunho dan menghapus foto sialan itu.

Sayang sungguh sayang. Sepertinya Changmin lupa kalau yang ia hadapi adalah namja yang pernah menjuarai kompetisi bela diri hapkido. Dengan mudah Yunho menghadapi terjangan Changmin. Menggunakan momentum itu, Yunho memiting tangan Changmin kebelakang dan menjatuhkan tubuh itu ke lantai. Tubuh bulky-nya ia gunakan untuk menahan gerakan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, Changmin-ah~ " panggil Yunho dengan nada setengah menggoda, setengah mengejek. "Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini juara Hapkido? Tubuh kurus dan tenagamu yang tak seberapa itu jelas tak ada apa-apanya jika menghadapiku~" hina Yunho dengan santainya.

"Sial! Lepaskan aku, hyung!"

Tak menggubris ucapan dan geliatan tanpa tenaga Changmin, Yunho melanjutkan, "Jadilah anak baik, Changmin-ah. Kalau kau tak ingin foto ini kusebarkan pada Heenim, kedua orang tua-mu, dan juga semua orang yang kukenal, kau harus menuruti apa kataku. Setuju?"

"Aku tak sudi!" tolak Changmin mentah-mentah meski kini kondisinya terpiting tak berdaya di bawah tubuh kekar Yunho.

"Hmm, begitukah? Jadi tak apa-apa kalau foto erotismu ini kusebarkan, hmm? Bagaimana menurutmu kalau orang lain melihat foto ini? Pasti yang mereka pikir adalah, 'Anak bungsu keluarga Shim ternyata adalah anak lelaki yang suka mengulum penis lelaki lain'. Bagus juga kedengarannya."

 **Degg!**

Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Benaknya bisa membayangkan semua ucapan Yunho dengan jelas...dan sungguh, ia tak ingin itu semua terjadi. Nama baiknya dan keluarganya akan tercemar, dan bagaimana Appa-nya, yang seorang professor di Universitas ternama sanggup menghadapi publik kalau berita itu menyebar?

Tidak.. ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

"Ap-apa yang kau mau?"

"Apa yang aku mau? Hmmm, aku bukan orang yang kejam, Changmin. Yang aku mau hanya satu hal saja kok."

"Ap-apa itu?"

"Aku mau kau menuruti segala perintahku. Itu saja. Simple kan."

Menuruti segala perintahnya? Apa orang ini sudah gila?!

"Kau... mau aku menjadi budakmu?"

"Budak? Tidak juga. Aku tak setega itu sampai menjadikan adik kesayangan Heenim sebagai budak. Aku hanya akan memberimu perintah saat tak ada orang lain. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Changmin terdiam.

Benar juga. Orang ini sahabat dari hyung-nya kan? Hyung-nya tak mungkin berteman dekat bertahun-tahun dengan orang yang berbahaya. Tak mungkin ia akan tega memberinya perintah yang aneh-aneh kan?

"B-baiklah. Tapi janji kalau Yunho hyung tak akan memberiku perintah yang berbahaya! Aku tak mau kalau disuruh mencuri atau sebagainya. Aku bukan kriminal, hyung."

"Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir aku ini kriminal?" dengus Yunho heran. Namun raut tak percaya itu langsung berganti dengan wajah mencurigakan saat ia menatap Changmin. "Jadi, kau siap menuruti semua perintahku?"

"...pilihan apa lagi yang kumiliki disini?" gumam Changmin tak senang.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Yunho langsung melepaskan Changmin dari pitingan tubunnya. "Nah, kalau begitu, cepat berdiri dan lepas semua bajumu."

Changmin merengut mendengar nada perintah Yunho. "...dia pikir karena siapa badanku sakit karena terlalu lama di lantai?" gerutu Changmin tak senang. "Dan lagi, apa dia bilang tadi? Buka semua bajuku? Memangnya dia pikir dia-HAH?!"

"Kenapa malah berteriak begitu? Cepat buka semua bajumu."

"Y-yah! M-mana mungkin aku melakukannya?! Apa kau ini gila, hyung?!"

"Kau sudah setuju untuk melakukan semua perintahku kan? Kalau kau tak melakukannya, aku akan mengirimkan fotomu tadi-"

"Stop! Stop! Aku mengerti!" sergah Changmin yang langsung merasa separuh jiwanya seperti tersedot dementor saat membayangkan foto berbahayanya itu tersebar.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi. Cepat mulai buka bajumu."

Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Jemari tangannya mulai bergerak ke arah kancing bajunya dan membukanya satu demi satu. Dan semua itu ia lakukan dengan pandangan lurus ke bawah. Malu tak terkira kalau sampai bersirobok tatap dengan Yunho.

"Hmm, kau tak memakai kaus dalam. Pas sekali." komentar Yunho yang langsung membuat wajah Changmin memerah tak terkira.

Tenang Changmin, tenang. Kau dan Yunho hyung sama-sama lelaki. Jadi tak ada hal yang perlu membuatmu malu seperti ini!

"A-aku sudah melepas baju-ku." cicitnya pelan.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku bilang buka semua bajumu. Termasuk celana yang kau pakai, beserta celana dalam-mu."

Kedua mata bulat Changmin terbelalak tak percaya. "Hyung ingin membuatku telanjang?!"

"Iya. Memang kau pikir kenapa aku menyuruhmu membuka semua baju-mu? Sudah, cepat lepas celanamu."

"T-tapi hyung.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapi'an. Atau kau ingin kalau Heenim akan jadi orang yang pertama tahu kalau adik kesayangannya ini suka memblowjob penis orang?"

Changmin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "J-jangan lakukan itu, hyung..." pintanya memelas.

"Kalau kau tak ingin aku melakukannya, cepat lepas celanamu."

Changmin menggigit bibirnya dengan bingung. Disatu sisi, ia benar-benar takut melakukan semua perintah Yunho. Namja itu ingin membuatnya telanjang. Ia tak tahu dan tak bisa membayangkan apa lagi yang akan diperintahkan olehnya lagi kalau ia menurut.

Tapi di sisi lain... ia tak bisa membiarkan foto wajahnya yang terlihat seolah sudah selesai memberikan blowjob itu tersebar kepada orang lain, dan terutama pada keluarganya sendiri. Meskipun ia benar-benar tidak melakukannya, tapi foto itu memberikan bukti tak terbantahkan kalau ia telah melakukan hal tak senonoh yang membuat malu keluarganya.

Situasi ini, seperti buah simalakama. Maju ia kena, mundur pun ia tetap kena.

 _Bagaimana ini..?_

"Kalau kau tak segera melakukannya, aku akan langsung mengirimkan gambar ini." ancam Yunho yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar menunggu. Membuat Changmin langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Baik, baik! Akan kulakukan, tapi jangan kirimkan foto itu ke orang lain!"

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Changmin mulai memegangi waistband celananya. Dengan menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata erat-erat, ia langsung mendorong celana sekaligus celana dalamnya ke bawah.

"Sekarang, lepaskan celana itu dari kakimu."

Kedua mata masih terpejam erat, instruksi yang masuk ke dalam telinganya membuat kakinya bergerak untuk melepaskan celana itu dari kakinya. Ia kembali berdiri, dan kedua tangannya langsung ia tangkupkan di pangkal pahanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, dan meskipun samar, namun tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Sebuah tawa kecil yang terdengar langsung membuat rasa malu Changmin jadi meledak.

"Apa yang hyung tertawakan, hah?!" sentak Changmin sambil memelototkan mata pada Yunho.

Jika yang di bayangkan Changmin adalah Yunho yang sedang menertawakan dirinya, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Namun yang membuat Changmin menatap horor pada Yunho adalah karena ponsel namja itu terarah tepat pada dirinya... yang sedang telanjang bulat!

"Ah, kalau kau sudah selesai menelanjangi dirimu, sekarang duduk di atas meja makan itu." ucap Yunho santai dengan tangan yang masih setia memegangi handphone yang terus terarah pada Changmin.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 _'Gulp. Ap-apa yang harus kulakukan? Appa, Umma, Chullie-hyuuuuunggggggg, tolong akuuuuuu ToT'_

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeoooonggg~**

 **Ela is Back!**

 **But not really back.. hahahahaha...**

 **Aku beri sekelumit intro dari fanfic mesum sebelum Ela besok mau Operasi Odontectomy 4 gigi geraham bungsu XDDDD**

 **Jadi kalau setelah surgery gejala Vertigo-pusing-mual-muntah Ela hilang, insyaAllah Ela bisa ngetik lagi seperti sedia kala~**

 **Oh! Disini Ela mau menginfokan soal project Bring TVXQ to Jakarta! Project dari MyMusicTaste/TasteMaker untuk bisa membuat TVXQ konser di Jakarta, Indonesia! Caranya mudah, klik link dari facebook/twitter (fb: Ela Jungshim / Page TVXQ &HMS Indonesia, atau mention ke twitku di ela_jungshim), Sign In, klik MAKE, dan ikuti Daily Mission. Catatn, ini FREE, dan kalo komitmen, siap2 mulai nabung dengan benar yaaa~**

 **Last, Dari TVXQ Red-ID ada project 13th Anniv TVXQ looohh..Donasi menanam pohon bakau di pantai ACEH yang dulu diterjang tsunami~!**

 **Salam, HoMinShipper, Ela_Jungshim**


End file.
